Coop-ido
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: I fratelli Anderson entrarono come ogni pomeriggio, nelle ultime 2 settimane ,al Lima Bean e si sedettero al solito tavolo.
COOP-IDO

I fratelli Anderson entrarono come ogni pomeriggio, nelle ultime 2 settimane ,al Lima Bean e si sedettero al solito tavolo.

Dico solo che dovresti andare fuori, avere degli appuntamenti e non passare tutto il tempo con me, schizzo! Cominciò il discorso il maggiore,mentre si sedeva comodo sulla sedia.

Oh Guarda! c'è Kurt! Esclamò Blaine,il minore tra i due, ignorando il commento del fratello,dedicandosi solo ed esclusivamente a guardare Kurt Hummel,unico ragazzo gay dichiarato (molto carino secondo Blaine) della città di Lima; città in cui i due fratelli si erano appena trasferiti insieme ai loro genitori.

Il ragazzo di cui sei pazzo? Fece allora Cooper,conoscendo l'interesse del suo fratellino per il cameriere di cui parlava sempre ,alzando poi il tono di voce per farsi sentire e dire ,guardando il diretto interessato:

Hei Kurt, c'è Blaine qui!

No.. No! Commentò Blaine, gesticolando, mentre tentava di nascondersi,vedendo poi il ragazzo dagli occhi del color del mare raggiungerli,mente suo fratello sogghignava soddisfatto.

Ti ucciderò Coop! Sei così morto! Continuò il riccio,assottigliando gli occhi,pensando a qualche vendetta contro il suo fratellone.

Hei ragazzi! Salutò Kurt,raggiunto il tavolo, aprendo il taccuino per segnare l'ordine.

Ciao Bellis- voglio dire Kurt. Rispose poi imbarazzato Blaine,mentre si strofinava la testa in segno di disagio.

Cosa vi porto? Chiese, in seguito ,con nonchalance, il ragazzo castano,guardando tra i due fratelli.

Io prendo un pezzo di torta ai mirtilli e un bicchiere d'acqua …mentre mio fratello prenderebbe volentieri te. Fu il commento ,tranquillo e sicuro, del più grande.

I due ragazzi , a quella frase ,dopo essersi guardati brevemente , diventarono subito bordeau ,imbarazzati.

Ahaha Coop… Mio fratello è divertente vero? Ignoralo Kurt. Ti prego. Gradirei un -

Iniziò Blaine,riprendendosi dallo shock,dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo furioso e poi sorridente a suo fratello Cooper, per evitare che il ragazzo se ne andasse, ma il riccio venne interrotto da Kurt che disse sicuro:

" Medium drip" giusto?

Sai come prendo il caffè? Chiese allora il moro,sorpreso,specchiandosi negli occhi del castano,che sorrise rispondendo,prima di allontanarsi da loro:

Certo che lo so!

Oh.. Blaine, non è una cosa dolce? Esclamò allora Cooper, con sguardo sornione e divertito ,guardando suo fratello minore.

Coop, perché non stai mai zitto? Replicò Blaine,dandogli uno sguardo severo,di rimprovero,pestandogli il piedi da sotto il tavolo, senza farsi accorgere.

Eddai schizzo.. Sono tuo fratello maggiore..è mio compito metterti in imbarazzo ,prenderti in giro e spronarti! Ma voglio anche vederti felice.. E questo Kurt ti piace,ammettilo… altrimenti non passeremmo quasi tutti i pomeriggi ,da quando siamo arrivati, qui ! Rispose il fratello maggiore, sincero e divertito.

Chi ti dice che sia per lui? E se venissi qui solo per il caffè o la torta? Esordì il più piccolo,ricevendo però uno sguardo scettico dal fratello,che lo guardava insistentemente.

Va bene.. possiamo dire che…..direi che forse mi piace …un po' ! Confessò poco dopo Blaine,ricevendo un'altra occhiata da Cooper,che si era messo a braccia conserte.

Okay,mi piace parecchio..ma non credo che lui la veda allo stesso modo! Non potrei sopportare un rifiuto ! E se fosse già fidanzato? Se ne uscì il giovane,preoccupato e intimorito.

Io dico che dovresti chiedergli di uscire! Me lo sento! Sareste una bella coppia..

E poi quale sarebbe la cosa peggiore? Che ti dicesse di no? In quel caso te ne troverai un altro..

o potresti sempre ripiegare su quel Sebastian o come si chiama quel ragazzo,che ,se ben ricordo hai detto fosse sexy, viene a scuola con te! Commentò poi il maggiore pensieroso, mentre il ragazzo rispose burbero:

Cosa ? No! Smythe proprio no! È un'idiota! Comunque non credo sia il caso..

Per poi continuare dicendo ,con occhi sognanti ma tristi:

Voglio dire Kurt è bellissimo..e perfetto e … i suoi occhi, li hai visti i suoi occhi? No ! Sarebbe impossibile.. è troppo irraggiungibile.. Tra pochi mesi si diploma, andrà a New York... mentre io..

Oh ...mio piccolo ragazzino testardo e innamorato.. Che mi venisse un colpo! Sei proprio andato!

Comunque ,fidati del tuo fratellone per una volta! Questa è un'occasione da non perdere.

Ho visto gli occhi dolci che vi fate l'un l'altro e le occhiatine che vi lanciate quando non vi state fissando. Sono sicuro che sarebbe felice di uscire con te, devi solo farti coraggio… o vuoi che glielo chieda io al posto tuo? Parlò subito dopo Cooper,convinto,puntando intensamente, il dito indice.

No grazie! Posso farlo da solo. Affermò Blaine , mentre l altro se ne uscì esclamando:

Questo è il mio ragazzo !

Ecco a voi! Disse Kurt ,arrivando all'improvviso al tavolo,facendo voltare il riccio,che lo osservava estasiato ed impaurito.

Tutto bene? Hai uno sguardo strano! Chiese allora il castano,avvicinandosi al giovane moro.

Certo..alla grande! Rispose ,cercando di sembrare tranquillo,Blaine che poco dopo coraggiosamente domandò:

Kurt..aspetta… io ..volevo chiederti se… ti andrebbe di… sì insomma..ecco …io vorrei che tu e -

KURT… DOVE SEI? MUOVITI! I CLIENTI NON ASPETTANO TE Urlò il proprietario della caffetteria ,dal bancone richiamando l'attenzione del cameriere che si girò verso di lui e poi verso i 2 fratelli e si congedò dicendo:

Scusatemi…a più tardi… E buon caffè!

Oh..mi dispiace schizzo…dai vedrai che avrai un'altra occasione Fu l'unico commentò del più grande,vedendo quanto era abbattuto suo fratello minore che sussurrò:

Speriamo!


End file.
